This Year's Love
by klcm
Summary: Sometime's cases get too much. Morgan has to find that out the hard way and hope that he's gaining rather than losing


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, if I did, the show would be a lot spicier... just saying...

**A/N:**** Right I tried to think of a good time to put this in and the only time I could think was at the end of Mayhem, 4x01...**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **This Year's Love** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"_There's something I really want you to know, Garcia." She heard his voice say, it was shaky but keeping its confidence nonetheless._

"_Save it, just get out!" Penelope near enough yelled as she tried to gain control._

"_No, no, no, I'm not quite there yet..."_

"_Morgan..."_

"_Just listen to me..." Derek tried again._

"_Morgan, please..." She pleaded, her vision blurring some._

"_You know what you are, Garcia?" He said and as she went to protest the sound of the bomb finally going off rang out._

_Her heart clenched. "Morgan!" She yelled terrified and the tears fled. "Derek?"_

_Moment later he spoke up, pained but alive. "Garcia? I'll tell you what you are to me. You're my God-given solace. Woman you promise me one thing- whatever happens, don't you ever stop talking to me."_

"_I can't right now 'cause I'm mad at you."_

"_I can wait." Was the last thing she heard as she pulled the ear piece off and let out a shaky breath._

When things come to an end, there's a shift in everyone involved, in their hearts, in their beings, in their souls. Things change so quickly that they get caught off guard and the over powering rush of emotions, the ebb of need, the yearn for the one we want takes over.

It's in the end of things that life spins on it axis faster than it ever did just awaiting its new beginning.

The end in some lives comes with a case finishing; the beginning comes with the deaing of a new one.

Penelope Garcia was lingering in the end of the last case, the events that rolled out, the preciousness of life given to her again forcefully. She'd nearly lost so much in that case, so much of her family had nearly perished and now as she sat on the BAU jet going home she could feel something in her shift, an overwhelming passion she'd hidden, one hidden passion that she knew had just been boiling away for years.

Derek Morgan drove home from that case, more to help his boss, but secondly because he knew what he'd said came from the depths of him and rocked his entire essence further than he even thought possible. He'd almost met his maker and in the moment he heard the explosion he knew he wasn't ready to go, not with so much of his life so incomplete. He wanted to die a happy, fulfilled man, but to get his fulfillment he had to let out something he'd long since buried.

Arriving back at home, he walked into the BAU building, Hotch at his side, his thoughts pensive, all orientated, gearing towards one topic. They reached the sixth floor and life seemed so normal as they stepped out of the elevator, like the case that had just happened hadn't, in fact, happened. He felt butterflies in his stomach, a feeling he never really got but one he knew when he got it. He looked aroudn the bullpen before proceeding to enter; he dropped his bag and turned to leave again.

"She's gone already Morgan. Kevin came and got her." He heard Emily say and he sighed, she had to still be mad at him. He sunk in his sit until he was told to leave.

Walking down into the basement he saw the spot where her bright car was empty, he smiled at the thought of that little convertible, he climbed into his SUV and started the engine. He pulled out of his parking spot and left the parking lot, he drove home but continued to pass it, he drove around and passed where he knew Kevin's place was, he saw the lights on, but no orange convertible, he pulled up and watched. He saw Kevin and he saw him getting out of his car alone and run in from the storm that was starting; he pulled away from the curb and drove to Penelope's. He needed her to forgive him and start talking.

He needed her so he could tell her things he never thoguht he'd let out, he needed her to know things he was still scared of.

He continued to drive when he saw no one was home until he found himself by the river, he pulled across several parking bays, the rain was heavier now, the lighting strikes intermittent, the thunder rumbling away. He looked up about to turn off the engine when he saw a car pull up directly opposite him, headlights situated lower than his, now it stilled, a large gap between the two, he knew those lights.

He turned his engine off and got out as the driver of the other car did the same. He pushed his door closed and watched as Penelope did the same; they just stood there staring at one another. It was dark, it was stormy and it was the most beuatiful night he had ever experienced.

In the moments that Penelope stood in the rain, apprehensive, nervous, he felt the nerves trickle in and he shook with fear of her rejection, of the fear of feeling heartbreak. He'd lived too long on his own, too long in denial. It was all the little moments that built to this. The cases, the emotions, the phonecalls, the power, the flirting, the affection, the security, the urge, the comfort. All of those came from this one woman, she was either involved or she gave them to him and he never wanted to lose to it again.

_**This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
And I've been waiting on my own too long  
But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right  
I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on**_

He took a step forward and she mimicked, he could see her curly hair now flattened by the rain, clinging to her face as the make up ran down her cheeks and he'd never seen a more magnificent sight in his life. His heart clenched and he stepped forward more and then broke into a run, she kicked her heels off and did the same, closing the gap.

_**Turning circles when time again  
It cuts like a knife oh yeah  
If you love me got to know for sure  
Cos it takes something more this time  
Than sweet, sweet lies  
Before I open up my arms and fall  
Losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul  
And when you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet**_

Derek was done with pain, with loneliness, with lose, with regret, the moment she was near him he crashed his body close to hers and brought their lips together. He kissed her harsh with passion, rough with unforgotten want. He felt his entire being shake as she reciprocated, the kiss getting made ever so deeper as the rain continued to fall and the lighting struck around them and they continued to kiss without letting go. This was where they were meant to both be.

Penelope felt her every dream come true in that moment, she saw the stars she'd been brought up to believe she would see when she kissed the love of her life and she could tell from the overwhelming fervour that Derek was giving her that he felt exactly the same. She could feel the rise of flames as the explosion readied to occur and then as another flash of lightening lit up the midnight sky she felt it happen.

_**This year's love had better last  
This year's love had better last**_

Finally pulling away, they both looked breathless at one another, they eyes so full upof contentment, their gazes completed finally. All their lies forgotten, all their pent up love lust gone.

"I'm not mad anymore." She said over the rumbling of thunder and the patter of rain as it hit their bodies and boucned off. "I'm really not mad handsome."

"Good." He said and kissed her again quicker this time. "I can't have you mad at me, I don't want you to ever be mad at me."

"Never." She told him and stole kiss off his lips before another occured and another before she wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him stronger than she'd ever kissed someone before. The vehemence gathering, the intensity taking on a life of its own.

Pulling away he put his forehead to hers. "I love you baby girl." He saw a smile grow on her kissed bruised lips and he smiled too. "I'm done waiting now, I need this year's love to last, I need you to last, I need you to be mine." He said and ran his hands around her face, cupping it. "I've waited too long for you and I can't do it anymore baby."

"Me either." She said as she moved slightly to feel his hand around her cheek. "I can't wait." She finally agreed fully and stole his gaze, she held it and then she smiled more. "It's always been you."

_**So whose to worry  
If our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you know this life goes on  
And won't you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet**_

"It's always been you too." He repeated and kissed her. "Always, always you. No one else." She shook her head to show her agreement. Derek watched his baby girl, the strength in her tone, her gaze that never broke from his, the touching; never breaking phyiscal contact was too much. He knew that right there with her so close that he'd never feel his heart get torn out and broken. He had more of a reason to fight harder and come home stronger when a minor end happened.

"Kiss me baby girl. Kiss me and show me you're not mad." He told her and Penelope reached up, a hand staying on his neck, the other running the contours of his head and as her lips reached his again the explosion occured and Derek felt swept of his feet, his life sky rocketed, his life bettered with the love of his life in his arms. The perfection of the moment hitting him over and over again with such high velocity.

Penelope kissed him like he was her obsession and right at that moment she was craving him, he was her infuation and now she had him where she wanted him. She kissed with the anger she felt earlier that day, the fervent anger that had taken her over when she'd heard him get back up after the bomb went off but the feeling subsided and the zealous feeling revolted into hot-blooded lust, she kissed him like she'd never kissed before, she wanted more and more of him and she was fixated on telling him she wasn't mad anymore.

Finally releasing him she looked up with fixated eyes, eyes that burnt with love and he looked at her with an insatiable look. "You'll forever be my God given solace. And now you'll forever be mine." He told her and gave in to another kiss; he never wanted this to end.

_**This year's love had better last**_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- This Year's Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**** No idea what made me do this but I enjoyed it!**

**Kissing in the rains romantic as it but well... it's MG! =)**

**Song: **_**David Gray – This Year's Love**_**... **

**Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
